Guardians of the Galaxy:The last call
by VIGNA
Summary: This is Season 3 of my story-line. Set 5 years after the War on Earth. Just as you thought that it would be peaceful...it's not and the Guardians must band together one last time to defend their home and families. This will be their final calling
1. Chapter 1

It was late night in Star city, Roy Harper, the 25 year old man was also known as Arsenal. This red archer had a tough yet awesome time during his childhood, being captured, having half of one of his hands amputated and used to produce a clone, forming the Outlaws with former Robin Jason Todd and the daughter of Deathstroke, Ravanger and his wife Starfire of course. Being recruited into the Teen-titans whist Jason hunted down the Joker, but best of all...becoming part of the Guardians of the galaxy.

Overtime there was a war on Earth, at that time Roy was about 19 and when the war ended, he was 20 years old. That was when the Guardians of the galaxy went separate ways, Starlord and supposedly Gamora left for the stars to find Quill's true parentage. Rocket raccoon, Ranger raccoon, Lady Lylla and Groot went back to Halfworld. Jason and Ravanger got married in California and Drax the destroyer was sent to Russia to train a whole new batch of heroes, eventually he got married and settled down.

Roy and Starfire did the same, crime was hardly a problem. With all the major problems taken care off, Roy could look after his wife...and their daughter, Lian Harper. Lian was two years old, and had her mothers flaming red hair, and her father's eyes. Roy was sitting on a chair in the front lawn, looking up at the stars.

He heard the door creak from behind him, he heard familiar footsteps approach. He glanced back and found Starfire in a normal white blouse, she bent over and kissed Roy on the cheek and asked "What are you doing out here?"

Still looking at the stars, Roy smiled and answered "Nothing much. How's Lian?"

"She's sleeping upstairs. She's tired" Starfire replied

"Yeah...I noticed" Roy yawned as he got up and stretched. "Speaking of which, we should be calling it a day too".

The couple, got up and went inside the house. Locking the door behind them to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jason in California...

Jason was in the living room of his house, watching the news when his Guardian communicator rang. Jason wondered who would be calling at this time? Maybe Drax wanted to say hi. He grabbed it and answered "Hello, Todd residence. This is Jason Todd speaking"

The voice that came through was heartwarming "Hey buddy" it said

"Rocket! How are you?!" Jason answered, with excitement. "Pretty good...Lylla gave birth by the way"

"That...That's great! How is she? And when did it happen? Yesterday?" Jason asked

"She's fine...it was just a week ago actually. TWINS man...twins"

"That's great to hear man...looks like we're all fathers now"

"Yeah...looks that way. Oh an funny story, I became the king of Halfword"

"Wait...what?!" Jason exclaimed. Rocket explained the whole story to Jason who understood it and congratulated Rocket for his success. He hung up and sat back down on the couch again, his wife Rose and son Grant were upstairs in bed. He turned on the news channel when he heard police sirens outside, he smiled as quickly went down to the basement.

There he grabbed his Red Hood outfit, the iconic black body armor with his red symbol emblazoned on it. He then put on his brown, red stripped, bulletproofed jacket on in addition to his gloves, utility belt, dual pistols and his symbolic Red hood helmet.

He silently went out of the house and used his grappling hook to go up on the roof of a nearby building, once on the top Jason spotted the police car giving chase to a band of criminals armed with machine guns. He glided downwards onto the roof of the pursued car.

The officers in the police car noticed and their eyes widened. The cop on the right signaled the rest via radio "All units stand down, they won't make it far"

"What?! Why?!" asked a confused officer on the other end

"The Red Hood's here" Answered the officer as he cut the line by hanging up the radio. The Criminals in the car's back seat withdrew their pistols and shot upwards on the roof of the car, Jason avoided the shot and attached himself on the car door.

The Thug looked out the window and his eyes widened as he shouted "OH SHIT! IT'S RED HOOD!". The glass broke and Jason grabbed the man out of the car and attached a cable to his leg. The cable was then magnetically attached to a nearby lamp post, leaving the Thug hanging upside down.

Jason threw a canister of gas inside the car and took out the other two Thugs in the back before getting back on the roof and firing a bullet that was designed to emit knockout gas when it impacted. He saw green smoke come out the car's windows and coughing, as the coughing stopped so did the car, Red hood got off of the car's roof and pulled the drivers out of the car. The Cops showed up and saw that the Thugs were out cold.

"Thanks a ton Red Hood" said one of the officers as he placed cuffs on the criminals

"Not a problem" responded Jason "Now if you'll excuse me...I got a wife to get back to"

"By all means Hood, we'll take it from here. Good night" said the other Officer

Red Hood nodded and grappled away, returning from his victory. He opened the door and found Rose on the couch waiting, she looked at him in shock to see him in uniform.

'Oh shit...I'm busted' Jason gulped as he took his mask off and placed it on the table. "I can explain" He said, shaking.

"You don't need to" She said with a smile as she got up. "I know you were busy, it was on the news you know" Rose explained as she bent int and kissed Jason.

"Still...you look pretty good in that" She pointed out as she took his jacket off, and Jason took his body armor off. Revealing his normal house wear attire, a red shirt and cargo pants.

"You must be pretty tired" Rose continued

"Yeah...I'm beat. How's Grant?"

"Out cold in his bed, not even knowing that you're the Red Hod" She smirked

"He'll figure it out...plus he's only one year old" Jason pointed out, chuckling in the process. "Have you seen the news?" Rose asked

"Is this about me?" Jason asked

"No...I hear it's about Earth making it's first intergalactic treaty of peace with extra-terrestrials." Rose explained

"No way" Jason said

"See for yourself" Rose replied as she changed the channel to the news channel, a reporter with black hair was talking. "Breaking news, the United Nations is preparing itself for receiving its' guests tomorrow afternoon."

"Damn..." Jason sighed

"I hope it turns out ok" Rose yawned

* * *

With that said, Jason and Rose went upstairs to get some well deserved sleep with their year old son, Grant Todd Wilson.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile with Quill on Courascant...

Peter Quill, also known as Starlord, had finally found his place in the galaxy. As the supreme chancellor of the galactic republic, after leaving Earth with Gamora and Ultron he found out that his mother was never from earth, she was from a planet called Courascant. She was the best leader it ever had, and now it was Quill's turn.

* * *

Quill was sat behind the desk of his grand office, he wore his chancellor robes, but underneath he wore his Starlord attire. He kept his element gun with his at all times just in case. He sighed as he neatly arranged some data-pads on the side, he looked at the farthest end of his desk and found a picture of the Guardians of the galaxy at Christmas on earth. Groot had his arms around literally everyone, Jason was smiling with his hands crossed, Drax was standing next to Roy, Gamora and Rose stood back to back giving a thumbs up and smiling. Quill was in the middle of everything and Rocket and Ranger stood on the either side of Lylla, with Rocket hugging her. A smile formed on his lips that widened into a grin, he reached out and grabbed the picture and looked at it. 'I wonder how they all are?' Quill thought.

The door opened and his old friend slash Jedi Master Quinlin Vos entered with that toxic grin of his. Quill smiled back and placed the photo next to him and said "Hello Vos"

"Hello Peter, I just wanted to tell you that Valorum and Master Tiplar are ready to embark along with four Clone troopers for their journey to Earth"

"That's great! And, I also wanted to see you as well. I have an important assignment for you" Quill announced

Quinlin took a seat and sat crossed legged with that contagious smile "And that would be..."

"I want you to follow them...but under no circumstances are you allowed to take action" Quill explained. "And why's that?" Vos asked

"Earth isn't the most safest place...and we do have Villains who posses _Immortality._ The Jedi council and the senate would never believe me without evidence, as a few criminals like Vandal savage and Damian Dark possess Immortality. During a war on Earth between it's heroes and Villains, Dark and Savage were used for assassinations, when the war ended most of them were caught and thrown behind bars" Quill explained

"And I'm taking it that this...Vandal Savage and Damian Dark were never caught?" Vos presumed and Quill nodded. "This would be a perfect opportunity for them to tell the world that the War isn't over and that they're still out there."

"You do realize that you have assigned a **_Jedi Master_** on this mission right?" Vos said referring to Master Tiplar

"I know who you're referring to...I trust Tiplar, she's a close friend of mine remember? I'm friends with nearly _all_ the high ranking Jedi remember?" Quill said as he sighed. "Look...Imagine General Grevious as a human, is immortal and never misses a throw. And you've got Vandal Savage" Quill continued

"That bad!" Vos exclaimed

"Worse" Quill countered.

"You realize that I will interfere no matter what right?" Vos said

"I know...you only do so if things get really bad, like when Tiplar's in mortal danger. To avert attention, you'll go undercover as a special agent of Earth" Quill explained smiling abit at the last sentence.

* * *

A few minutes later the Shuttle bearing Valorum took off to Earth, at the same moment Vos also took off after them. He was completely cloaked, Ultron also made a few mods to it so Tiplar couldn't sense Vos. Vos put his shuttle on auto-pilot and went to the changing room, he discarded his Jedi robs and attire and put on a black suit with a matching black tie, he also wore an Earth watch and hid his Lightsaber inside the suit, which held a special compartment that was made to store it. He put on a pair of black shades and an ear piece communicator.

Once done he was all set for his arrival, he tailgated the shuttle and spotted the huge building that the negotiations would be taking place, it was tall and outer side of it was glass. Vos spotted the name of the building in black lettering on the top of the building which said ' _THE UNITED NATIONS HEADQUARTERS'._ He landed on the on the room and disembarked from his shuttle, he went to the roof's entrance and took his lightsaber out. He ignited it and jammed the lime green blade into the lock forcing it to open. He sheathed his blade and tucked it into his suit and went downstairs, he was passing through a crowd of people and was forced to go through a metal detector.

Fearing that it would detect his Lightsaber, he used the force to influence the machine. When Vos passed through the machine his luck held and it didn't beep. Then a man in similar attire to Vos stopped his.

"Is there a problem?" Vos asked

"No, just handing you this" said the man as he handed the Jedi master a loaded Uzi machine gun. Vos quickly identified it as a weapon by using his special force ability to ' _read the memories_ ' of objects. He quickly found out how to reload and fire the weapon, he slung it over his shoulder and smiled "Many thanks" he replied as he walked away and stationed himself near a stage of some sorts.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the U.N building...

Valorum's shuttle landed in front of the building, the moment it landed there was a barrage of camera's flashing. The shuttle door opened and two white, phase 2 armored clone troopers came out of the shuttle followed by two Clone shock troopers of the same armor phase. The white ones carried blaster rifles and the shock troopers carried Electro-staffs and blasters, they stood facing each other on the either side of the shuttle ramp. The camera flashes intensified as Valorum and Jedi master Tiplar disembarked the shuttle, for now Tiplar had her hood on and Valorum noticed.

"Come now dear, loose the hood" He smirked and Tiplar smiled as she took her hood off to reveal her green face, instead of hair she had long, green paper like strips with a silver like tiara on her head. This attracted alot of attention as the cameras focused their attention on her.

The troopers followed from behind and two of them stayed near the entrance of the building, whereas the other two Shock troopers and Tiplar went inside. One of the Troopers spotted Vos who gestured him to stay silent about this and the trooper nodded.

Valorum took a seat and the shock troopers stayed guard, Tiplar also wanted to stay on guard but the people present gestured her to take a seat. She bowed respectfully and sat down next to Valorum, always keeping a hand next to her saber in case things go bad.

Time passed by as Tiplar just looked around and admired the decor, Valorum was talking about politics and other things she wasn't interested in. But she respectfully kept her posture like a professional, but on the inside she couldn't hide the fact that she was bored. Vos sensed this and chuckled a little, then a man accidentally bumped into Vos.

"Apologies" He said in an accent.

"No problem" Vos replied. He got a good look at the man who bumped into him, he had slightly long hair with a beard and a blue suit. Before the man left Vos's hand came into contact with his shirt. Memories flashed rapidly into Vos's mind, he saw him slaughtering many people throughout what seemed to be centuries due to the shift in technology. But then one name caught him by surprise and that name...was **_Vandal Savage!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Vandal savage...that name rung the warning bells in Vos's brains. He followed him a little, pausing at every moment as to not get seen by Tiplar, he saw Savage withdraw a knife. He gripped it at the blade and attempted to throw it at Valorum, he threw it but Vos used the force and guided the blade so it'd pierce the wood of the chair. Valorum and the other senators got up in shock, the Shock troopers activated their electro-staffs and Tiplar unsheathed her green Lightsaber. Then on of the guards spotted Savage and shouted "IT'S VANDAL SAVAGE!". The guards at the conference turned their guns on Savage as he chuckled and clapped. He stepped into the light.

"Stay back senator!" Tiplar commanded as she stepped in front of Valorum along with one of the Shock troopers. Vos slipped into the shadows, remembering Quill's words. "Such bravery for an alien woman...but then again, you're not the first woman to have stood up against me. And you're not going to be the first that falls!" Savage grinned as he withdrew two more knives and threw them at a random senator and at Tiplar, Tiplar used the force to grab hold of both blades and drop them to the floor. "Trooper! Take care of this man" Tiplar ordered

The Shock trooper nodded and he stood forwards with a bunch of 4 Special forces agents. "This should be interesting" Savage muttered as he withdrew three knives and took out three of the agents in a blink of an eye. The last one engaged in hand to hand but Savage won, now it was only the Shock trooper and Savage.

* * *

 ** _VANDAL SAVAGE VS ELECTRO-STAFF SHOCK TROOPER..._**

* * *

Savage charged and the Shock trooper charged and continuously spun his staff, he hit Savage on the chest with the staff which sent him stumbling. Savage was weakened by the shock but found one of his knives on the ground and threw it at the trooper, to his dismay it just bounced off of the armor. He picked up a nearby pistol and fired the gun, bullet after bullet just bounced off the armor. The trooper was advancing and Savage was running out of options, he glanced to he side and saw a S.H.I.E.L.D standard issue plasma pistol. He grabbed it and took his chances, the plasma bolt had a successful impact on the trooper making his left shoulder jerk back. Savage shot another time but the Trooper spun his staff and deflected it, Savage charged and was locked in a battle of strength. Savage of course cheated and shot the trooper square on the chest after wrestling one hand free, he grabbed the Electro-staff and wacked the trooper hard and used the staff's electro ends to shock the Trooper.

* * *

The trooper fell to the ground unconscious, then the oak door in front of Savage opened and the two white clones fell to the ground. Vos couldn't sense their presence anymore, they were dead. "What took you so long" Savage asked with a smile

"Traffic" said a voice coming from the door, the figure stepped into the light to reveal a man with short blond hair with a black suit and blue tie. Vos could only assume that that was Damian dark. His suspicions were confirmed when Savage asked his to help against Tiplar. The two went together and Vos tailgated them from the shadows, he reached a place where the senators and Valorum were backed against a wall. Dark managed to kill the last Trooper sent as escort, and Savage was ready to take on Master Tiplar. Dark raised his hand but it seemed like nothing happened, but in truth, Dark weakened Tiplar's connection to the force and dulled her danger senses. Vos noticed and waited for an opportunity to strike, Dark charged but Tiplar extended her arm and used the force to release a massive repulsive force that threw Dark all the way back to the door he came in through.

She withdrew her saber and swung it at Savage who avoided it. She outstretched her hand again to deliver another force push, Savage noticed this and grabbed her hand and quickly withdrew his knife and cut Tiplar on the stomach, she grunted and fell to her knees. She roared and drove her green blade through Savage's chest, he made a choking noise as he collapsed to the ground. She got to her knees but fell down again into Valorum's arms, a Russian delegate asked if she required medical attention. But she said that her shuttle had a med-droid.

Vos saw Savage rise, Vos then slipped out of the shadows and used the Uzi to put bullet's into Savage's back. He fell to the ground again, and Vos removed pat of his disguise.

"Master Vos?!" Tiplar said in surprise.

"Easy there Tiplar...you're hurt bad" Vos said as he helped her to her feet. "Looks like this meeting will have to be postponed" Said one of the senators.

"Agreed" Valorum replied.

Vos put his shuttle on auto pilot remotely, he heard it take off as he, Tiplar, Valorum and an Unconscious Shock trooper carried by Valorum made it to the shuttle. Vos ran in to start the engine. The ship was already in mid air and Tiplar was about to come in when she felt a metallic object pierce her back. She screamed loudly which attracted Vos's attention. "TIPLAR!" He shouted, he saw her fall off the ramp as her body went limp. Vos rushed to the ramp and used the force to grab Tiplar's body, he lifted her back into the ship and spotted Savage standing on the roof of the U.N Headquarters. He growled as he backed away inside and slammed the ramp shut using the force instead of the button.

Vos placed her in the shuttle's med-bay, the droid examined her wound but declared that it was too serious to be treated in this condition. She wasn't going to make it back to Courascant, a minute later Vos saw her body twitch and then, he couldn't feel her through the force anymore. Jedi master Tiplar was dead, and Vandal Savage is still on the loose...


	4. Chapter 4

The fiasco that was ment to be Earth's first intergalactic peace talk spread like wild fire on the media. It was practically on every news channel on Earth, the dead Clones were stored in a medical facility, ready for pickup by republic medics who were to arrive in a week. The event and the revelation of Vandal Savage and Damian Dark to the world caused major panic across the world, the president and the Earth league of Heroes met at the white house for a meeting about what to do next...

* * *

Elsewhere in California, in the Todd household.

Jason was in the living room watching the news, he was shocked at the fact that Savage and Dark had a balls to do something like _this!_ Rose came downstairs and sat next to Jason.

"I can't believe that happened" Rose said

"Yeah tell me about it..." Jason moaned as he drove his fingers through his hair as he lowered his head. "Looks like we're going to have to go back out there again" Jason continued

"What are we going to do about Grant?" Rose asked in concern, " Savage and Dark already hate us. The Guardians have been a thorn in their side for a long time, _WE_ have been a thorn in their side, if they find out about Grant..."

"They'll go after him, I know that" Jason said "We gotta find someone to look after him...what about your dad?" Jason asked

"I haven't seen him in weeks, he checks up on me though. He says that he's on some super secret mission" Rose explained

Then the two of them had an idea, and they said it together. "ALFRED!"

"Yeah, he could do it! He's great with kids! He raised Bruce, Grayson, you, Tim, Damian and occasionally Barbara...He'll do great with Grant!" Rose exclaimed happily

"It's settled then! We'll go see him tomorrow!" Jason responded as he hugged Rose.

* * *

Meanwhile on Courascant...

Quill and Satele attended Tiplar's funeral, her sister Tiplee was similar to her except that she had bright red skin. She stayed quite but she was sobbing, Quill felt remorse of his own and Vos had his share of misery. Once it was done, Vos, Quill and Tiplee as well as Quill's wife Satele met up in his office.

"What you said about Savage being immortal is true. I saw Tiplar shove her blade through his chest, but yet he got back up, I shot him twenty times with the gun i had and yet he still stands. This Vandal Savage is a big threat to Earth **_and_** the Republic." Vos said

"Indeed...if this Savage is able to strike down a Jedi master on his own, then..." Satele said but she was cut short by her husband "Then he could pose a huge threat to the republic...then it's settled. This is now a ** _Republic_** and a **_Jedi_** issue".

"Wouldn't you have to confirm that with the senate?" Tiplee asked

"Fuck the Senate! Those bastards are slow to act...how many more of the order should fall to Savages blade? How many more Republic troopers must fall? The Clone wars may be over but this?! This is a totally different thing. I'm the Chancellor of the Republic and _**I'LL**_ decide what to do about this, I don't need a corrupt politician deciding things for me"

Vos made a dry laugh and the other two Jedi could only afford a smile. Quill took a picture that was framed on the side of his desk in his hands and said as he looked at it "Besides...whoever said i was going to use Clones in this. This requires a different team"

"And they would be?" Tiplee asked and Quill turned the picture, showing them the team he was talking about " _They_ , would be the _**Guardians of the Galaxy"**_

* * *

Meanwhile with the Hunters 4 in an undisclosed location somewhere in Germany...

Ever since that the Joker announced that he was alive, the Hunters 4 were sent to find the mad-man. This mission was done in absolute secrecy, and not even the Vice-president knows about it.

New intell gathered by A.R.G.U.S suggests that the Joker was spotted in disguise at Frankfurt about two days ago...with Harley Quinn. The group then moves into Frankfurt, to apprehend the Joker and Harley Quinn...

Deathstroke was on the streets of Frankfurt, disguised as a tourist wearing whilst Deadshot was disguised as a photographer and was stationed on top of a hotel. Deadpool remained back at base and the Winter soldier was in a bar, looking and hearing of any mention of the Joker or Harley. Slade was walking down the street looking for any sign of the Joker or Harley, when Deadshot contacted him. He told him that there was a person to Slade's northwest that looked like Harley, Slade casually walked up to her but noticed that he was being watched.

He turned but there was nobody there, he turned around and the supposed Harley was gone. He saw a card on the seat that she was sitting in and picked it up, it read 'HA HA! TOO SLOW SLADE!'.

"Deadshot" said Deathstroke

"Yup"

"U still have a visual on that girl?"

"Not anymore...it's like she just vanished. Why? Was it really Harley?"

"Yes...it was. Harley Quinn is here in Frankfurt...on the loose"


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile on Halfworld with Rocket raccoon...

Rocket had one hell of a time on Halfworld when he first arrived, he met up with his old childhood friend Sale. Who happens to be his older brother's girlfriend, he then had to fight in yet another war for Halfworld. This war was known as the great Halfworlder Civil-war, between the soldiers who were loyal to the previous king of Halfworld,who died, and King Pike with his robot army.

Pike was an old enemy of Rocket, he was once a good guy but he turned on him and Halfworld to join the robots. Pike was also the one who gave Rocket his cybernetics. The war cost many lives, including that of Rocket's mother and it cost Sale her left eye leaving Ranger devastated and worried about her. Eventually, thanks to Starlord and his assistance with his new friend Quinlin Vos and the Grand army of the Republic. Rocket was able to overthrow Pike with the surprising betrayal of Pike's second in command, K-9. After the war, Rocket was chosen to become King and Sale got her damaged eye healed.

He accepted the request and was crowned on the next day, conveniently the day after, Rocket had asked Lylla to marry him. And thus she became Queen Lylla of Halfworld, making Ranger a Lord. A month after, Ranger had married Sale and Lylla had given birth to twins, Silver and Cross.

* * *

Rocket sat on his throne and awaited his queen to join him, as today was a busy day. He had to do loads of King stuff, some were fun and some were dull. Lylla finally emerged from her chambers and sat on her throne next to Rocket.

"Ya know...I called Jason yesterday. He and Rose are fine".

"How's little Grant?" Lylla asked, smiling

"I didn't ask" Rocket responded "Speaking of which, how are Silver and Cross?" he asked again.

"They're sound asleep" Lylla responded with a smile.

Then, the door at the far end of the Throne room opened and K-9 came in. After the war, K-9 became one of Rocket's best friends and the head of his secret service. K-9 also had a daughter named Alice, but there was something dark about her, something wasn't right. And that was due to the fact that Alice wasn't K-9's biological daughter. She wasn't even _naturally born!_ She was created by Pike to serve as an anti-Rocket raccoon, Pike mixed countless samples of D.N.A, using Rocket's as the base of it so the similarities in strength, tactics between her and Rocket would be flawless.

As Pike realized that he wasn't going to win the war, he was going to take her and raise her. Luckily that didn't come to be as K-9, Rocket, Lylla, Groot and Ranger thwarted Pike and K-9 adopted Alice to be his own daughter. To make it even weirder, she was a _raccoon._ It was originally thought that Rocket would take her seeing that she had his D.N.A in her blood. But K-9 insisted, and pointed out that Pike used more of his D.N.A than Rocket's and they agreed, however it was also discovered that Pike had ' _ **programmed**_ ' Alice with a bunch of unique codes that would enable him to exact full control of her.

K-9 knelt before Rocket and stood up again. "My King..." K-9 greeted

"K-9 my friend, tell me...how is Alice?" Rocket asked

"Nothing special to report...she's acting like a normal baby." K-9 replied and Rocket simply nodded. "Have you heard the news my lord?" K-9 asked

Rocket frowned "What happened?"

"It seems that three Republic soldiers and a _Jedi master_ were killed yesterday in a peace conference on Earth" K-9 reported. Rocket was very shocked, he shot up to his feet and exclaimed "What?!"

"Oh no!" Lylla gasped, thinking of Vos who had become a valued friend "Who...was this Jedi master?" Lylla quivered

"They're saying it's an alien by the name of Tiplar" K-9 reported. Tensions in the throne room eased as Rocket slowly sat back down and Lylla breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment there was only silence in the room, Rocket decided to break it and spoke "Who killed her?"

"Someone by the name of Vandal Savage and Damian Dark" K-9 reported. That sent shock waves down Rocket's spine as he knew who they were, suddenly he began to worry about Jason and his family and felt a sudden need to call Roy and Jason to check up on them.

"My king...you look worried" K-9 pointed out

"I know those two, they're some of my worst foes" Rocket mumbles. Then suddenly, the door to the throne room creaks open and Lylla gasps as she sees a badly wounded Lady Sale. She was covered in blood,both dry and liquid, and her cloths were torn to shreds, her brown fur was stained with dried up blood. Blood trickled down her moth and cheeks, he hands were submerged in the stuff. Her arm and some parts of her chest were exposed.

"SALE!" Lylla screamed as he got off of her throne and ran to her friends side, Rocket wasn't far behind and K-9 was already kneeling down beside her measuring her vitals. "She needs medical assistance now!" K-9 exclaimed

Then Sale started to speak " He...he took him! He took Ranger!"

"Who did!" Rocket growled

Sale coughed and coughed again and again and K-9 shouted for the guards to get a medic, they went off to fetch the royal medic. "He...was invincible. We didn't stand a chance!"

"Who was Sale dear? Who did this to you?"

"H..His name...i...is Red Panzer!" coughed Sale as she shouted at the last word.

The Royal medic came and carried Sale away and Rocket asked "Is he a Halfworlder?"

"No...hu...human" Sale coughed and Lylla saw her friends eyes roll back into her head as her head went limp and fell back. The medic kept her head straight as he rushed to the medical bay.

Rocket growled as he gritted his teeth and he spoke "Lylla...start packing up"

"Why?" she asked

"We're going to Earth with Groot to pay this human a visit!"

"What about the twins?"

"Jen will take care of them"

"Alright" Lylla said as she headed off to her room

"We leave in a week"

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth...

Jason got dressed in his Red Hood attire, he wanted to pay Batman a visit. He kissed Rose goodbye and mounted his bike and sped off the Gotham city, much had changed. He didn't pay attention to the scenery and made his way into the bat-cave and parked his bike, Red Hood found Batman and Alfred near the bat-computer examining what seems to be the evidence for the crime scene of the attack by Vandal Savage.

Bruce turned around and smiled as he saw Jason. "Jason...what bring you here"

"Two things. 1) the attack on Washington 2) Alfred"

"How may i be of assistance master Todd?"

"Rose and I may have to go back to this vigilante thing, we can't just leave Grant all alone at home"

"And you were wondering if I could look after master Grant?"

"Yes please" Todd replied

Alfred sighed "Very well"

"Jason...are you still in contact with the Guardians?" Bruce asked

"Yeah" he replied.

"We may need them" Bruce said.

"I noticed" Jason responded with his arms folded.

"I mean as soon as possible" Bruce countered

"Woah, woah! Some of us have families here Bruce!" Jason exclaimed "And let's face it...Alfred's got his hands tied with Grant" he continued

"I know...but this is bigger than us all. You just don't know it yet Jason"

"You're keeping things from me?! At a time like THIS?!" Jason exclaimed

"It's better if you're kept in the dark" Bruce said

"What?! After all this time...YOU STILL DON'T TRUST ME?!" Jason shouted, sounding hurt. "I DO!" Bruce snapped back "It's just..." Bruce frowned as he thought of the horrors that Jason would go through if he found out if the Joker was still alive and ** _on the loose_**.

"Just what?" Jason asked, sounding a little calm

"You've been through alot...and telling you about what I know will only destroy you and your family Jason. What I know can cause you to self-destruct with worry and anger"

Jason was still curious but was taken back "Oh!...Well when you put it that way"

"When the time comes, you'll find out. I promise" Bruce said

Jason sighed and said "Ok...I trust you". His phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he looked at it as he took it out, he closed it and put it back in his pocket.

"Have to go?" Bruce asked

"No...Rose just asked me to buy milk on my way back"

Bruce nodded and explained what h found at the scene of the crime.

* * *

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location in Belgium...

Vandal Savage and Damian Dark walked by the containment cells and stopped to look at one of the prisoners. "You think they'll come?" Dark asked as Vandle chuckled

"Oh I assure you...they can't resist coming after one of their own".

Savage stared at a wounded and unconscious Ranger raccoon. His cloths were torn, and he was bloodied and bashed. He was chained up to the wall with restraints on his neck, legs, arms and waist. He was being treated like an animal in a cage.

"He'll be the reason that Rocket and Red Hood will die. And in turn...so will the Guardians of the galaxy" Savage chuckled.

Ranger started to regain consciousness, he tried to move but he felt the restraints hold him back. His eyes widened as he struggled and growled, he remembered the attack on his palace and his eyes widened at the thought of Sale's fate.

"SALE!" he shouted as he struggled to break free. Vandle and Dark laughed at the attempt, Ranger noticed and growled at them. "Hello there Ranger" Vandle said

"Vandle savage...i should've known!" Ranger growled. "Where are we?!" he questioned

"Somewhere" he cheekily replied. Ranger took a look around and discovered that these dungeons weren't of Halfworld design, everything didn't seem right. "We're on Earth aren't we" Ranger said

"You're right Vandal...some animals are smart" Dark smirked. Ranger growled and let out an animal like snarl, his neck muscle tensed and his fur stood up as well as hies ears shooting up to the top of his head in response to being called an 'animal'.

Dark playfully stood back and laughed "He's a feisty one isn't he". Vandle chuckled softly and nodded his head, Ranger then realized that if he was actually on earth then Drax, Jason, Rose and Roy could aid in his rescue. Once Savage and Dark were nowhere in sight, Ranger lifted his legs up to his chest. Painfully, slowly but surely he managed to do it. He then hit a button on his belt that sent out a distress signal to all Guardians on Earth.

'Please hurry' Ranger thought as he passed out


	6. Chapter 6

After the meeting with Batman, Jason was on his bike on the way to the store to buy milk when his Guardian distress beacon went off insanely. Jason found a place to park and looked at who was sending it, he was surprised to see that it was his friend Ranger. It was coming from somewhere in Europe by the looks of it, he narrowed the results down to Belgium, in an abandoned storage facility. He called Rose and told her about Ranger and asked her to stay put and take care of Grant. With that said, Jason went to Metropolis where he'd find Superman's hideout.

He did and found his teleporter, he about to turn it on when Superman came in and asked him what he was doing.

"Guardian business" Jason responded

"Drax is in trouble?"

"Ranger"

"Ranger? Isn't he supposed to be offworld?"

"Yeah...that's what worries me"

"I'll come with you" Clark suggested and Red Hood accepted, he knew that this was somehow related to Savage's attack on the Washington conference. Red Hood and Superman were teleported to Belgium and Jason stuck to the shadows,while Clark used his x-ray vision to locate Ranger. Finally, Superman located the Guardian in an abandoned storage facility and re-grouped.

"What's the plan here?" Clark asked

"Well...Ranger's bound to be held up inside, there's no telling what kind of thing Savage and Dark will have planned"

Superman was surprised by this "Vandal savage is behind this?"

"I suspect so" Jason said as he spotted a group of heavily armed soldier up ahead, with future tech. That spelt only one thing...Vandal Savage was no doubt behind this.

"You take the guards...I'll go get Ranger" Red Hood suggested

"Good plan" Superman smiled as he took off and engaged the soldier. Jason sneakily crept inside and saw something move in the shadows, he withdrew his pistols and took caution. The Lights of the facility were offline and weren't working, so it pitch black.

He saw something move again and became more defensive, his eyes narrowed under the mask and he clenched the handles of his pistols. The moment was tense and silent, then he heard shots fired. He turned around and ducked in time to avoid the blasts, the figure continued firing and Jason rolled out of the way and fired two shots. The figure then released a whole barrage of blasts towards Jason who avoided them and countered with a smoke screen, the figure coughed and dropped his gun as Jason grappled up to a vantage point.

When it cleared, Jason spotted another figure up ahead heading for the control room. But first, he was going to deal with this one first. Jason then swooped down, disarmed and held his rather small agressor by the neck and slammed him on a wall.

"I wanna know one thing...where is Ranger raccoon!" Jason growled

"What's it to you!" Snarled the figure in an almost familiar way

"He's of importance"

"He's my brother!" countered the figure. Jason's eyes widened behind his mask as he released the figure from his grasp, "Wait...Rocket?!" Jason exclaimed. The light went on and Rocket got a look at his adversary "Jason?!" Rocket shouted in surprise. He smiled and ran towards his friend and hugged him "I missed ya pal!" Rocket said

"Hey...missed you to" Jason responded. "Where's Lylla?" Jason asked. They two guys heard Lylla's voice from behind them, Red Hood turned around and saw Lylla smiling "It's been a while Jason" She said.

"Too long" Jason replied as he received a hug from the Queen of Halfworld. The three proceeded inwards towards the holding cells, it was strange to find that there were no guards about. "This is obviously a trap...no way Savage could be this sloppy" Jason commented

"So you know about Savage then?" Rocket asked, obviously knowing the answer

"Yeah...this time he's one too far"

"I agree" Rocket said "Poor Sale..." Rocket muttered

"Who's Sale?" Red Hood asked

"Oh! That's right...you don't know each other yet. I'll tell you later though" Rocket replied. The trio reached a cell and found Ranger within it, but he was unmoving and completely still, not even breathing. He was chained to the wall with restraints on his wrists, legs and neck. Rocket fell to his knees but Jason suspected something wasn't right, he picked up a small rock from the ground and flicked it at Ranger.

To his surprise the rock went through him, his image started to flicker and die out. Rocket and Lylla bore witness to this event and regained hope "It's just as I suspected...they moved him".

A hologram of Vandal Savage appeared inside of the cell "Correct" he said. Rocket growled loudly, almost animal like, Lylla clenched her staff tight and Jason gripped his pistol.

"Where is he Savage?" Jason demanded. The hologram simply paced around and said "Somewhere"

Rocket lost it and shouted "Where's my brother?!". Savage chuckled at the response "Ah, animals", Rocket lunged forwards and grasped the bars "Where is he?!" Rocket demanded with more force.

"In the country of silver" Savage said, saying silver in a french like accent before disappearing. "Country of Silver? What's that supposed to mean?" Lylla asked, obviously puzzled.

"Not sure...but we'll figure it out" Jason reassured. "I just hope so buddy" Rocket responded as he sighed and yawned.

Jason and the two other Guardians went outside and found a familiar red caped hero waiting for them "Any sign of Ranger?" Superman asked. "It was a hologram...Savage has him"

"Do you know where?" He asked and Lylla responded "He said we could find him in the country of Silver". Superman looked puzzled too, "He's toying with us" He muttered before asking if there was anything else. "He said Silver in a french accent...no that is's relevant" Jason commented.

* * *

Elsewhere in Frankfurt, Germany.

The hunter's 4 were following up a lead they had on Harley Quinn's location. Winter Soldier and Deadshot were sent in to an abandoned factory to follow it up, Winter soldier had shorter hair, and cool looking shades with a new suit that covered his human hand completely. Deadshot had an eye-patch that had a sniper scope on it, he wore a brown long sleeved shirt with a black flak jacket and black gloves.

The two had their guns on the ready, Deadshot had his wrist mounted guns on standby and his assault rifle ready to fire. Along with Winter soldier the two of them moved in and fanned out, in an instant, Deadshot spotted a sentry up on a platform and took him down with a muffled shot from his wrist gun. The lights turned on and illuminated the entire factory, Floyd and Bucky could then see Harley atop a makeshift throne. The lunatic now wore a black leather jacket with a red collar and had the ends of her two pony tails colored red and blue, she also had two of the Joker's dogs with her.

"Hiya Deadshot!" Quinn greeted sarcastically. "Quinn...it's been a while" Floyd responded keeping his guard up "What are you doing here Harley?" He asked again.

"Oh nothing much" Harley responded as she then lay down on the throne, making Bucky a little uncomfortable. "So...where's douche-stroke?"

"Slade ain't here Harley" Floyd responded. Then a voice echoed throughout the factory "Awww...but I wanted to shove my knife up his throat. Well at least you two are here"

"OK that's it" Bucky huffed as he open fired on Harley, but the bullets just went through her and she vanished. "IT'S A TRAP" Floyd exclaimed, but green gas entered to room and the two men started to cough and then...everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

After the failed attempt to rescue Ranger, Rocket,Lylla, Red Hood and Superman went back to America. Rocket and Lylla went with Jason to his place in California, he came up on the garage and parked the bike inside.

He then went outside and opened the front door, and welcomed Rocket and Lylla in. The house that Lylla saw was painted white, it had a rather large and spacious living room with a small, long brown display table next to where the stairs were. On the table there were two lamps that were on either side on an oval mirror, they had a big T.V and a few house plants near the corner of the house.

The house had polished wooden floors with various LED lights on the ceiling to give the house a warm, friendly look. "This is a very nice house Jason" Lylla said as she moved further inside when she heard Rose's voice from upstairs.

"Jason...did you buy milk?"

"Yeah Rose" Jason responded "And we have guests" Jason continued.

"Is it Roy? He called and said he was coming with Starfire and Lian" Rose asked as she started to come down the stairs, she paused in her tracks when she spotted a familiar looking otter and Raccoon. She gasped with a smile and exclaimed "Lylla! Rocket! Hey guys! Welcome!", she raced downstairs and embraced the two Halfworlders.

"Oh Rocket...i heard about Ranger" Rose whispered. "It's fine" Rocket replied. The doorbell rung and Jason opened it, only to find Roy and his family out the door. "Guys! Come in!" Jason greeted as the former Guardian and his family entered the house, they sat down and talked about the situation at hand.

After a few minutes, Roy received an alert from his comms. When he was finished he bore a stern look "Roy?" Lylla asks. "It's Drax...he's in trouble"

* * *

Meanwhile on Courascant...

Quill had just finished off some important work and came back from a meeting with an important senator from Naboo. "Oh boy! What a day!" Quill sighs as he slouches on his chair. He then hears a familiar buzz that he hadn't heard in a while, his Guardian comm was buzzing. He takes it from his drawer and sees an audio message so he decides to play it.

'This is Drax! The Outpost i'm on is under heavy fire! Need help...f.a..st. D..a...mian dark is here! Jason, Rose anyone. If u receive this message inform the league and come to my aid!'.

That sent shock waves down Quill's spine, he gritted his teeth and shot up to his feet. He discarded his chancellor robes and placed them on the chair, he leaves a note for his wife Satele to take control of the Republic while he's away on 'personal issues'. He made his way down to the hanger and sees an old friend leaning against the entrance way to the Milano. There he was again, with that obnoxious and toxic grin.

"So...I take it you're leaving?" Vos says smiling. "I sensed it ya know...i told Tiplee, she'll be here. I informed Satele as well, although the note was a good touch" he continued

Quill laughed "Ok...you got me Vos. I'm going to Earth to..."

"To help a friend? I know" Vos says. "You and your damned psychometry" Quill chuckles. He sees Tiplee in Jedi robes coming towards the two men, "Well sir...let's go" She says.

"Ok then!" Quill chuckles as he, Vos and Tiplee boarded the Milano and take off towards Earth

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth in Russia, Dzerzhinsk city.

The Outpost for the League of Heroes was under attack by Damian dark and his group of soldiers called ' _Ghosts_ ', he was also backed up by the Red Panzer. The two forcefully made their way into the command center where Drax the destroyer was.

But before they could advance into the center, the ceiling gave way and Red hood, Rose, Arsenal, Starfire, Rocket and Lylla. "You're not going anywhere Dark" Red hood said as he pointed his guns at him, "Ah...my old nemesis, Red Hood. Unfortunately I don't have time for you so why don't you amuse yourselves with Red Panzer over here"

Dark vanished and the name 'Red Panzer' rung bells in Rocket's head. "So you're the bastard that took my bro!"

"The raccoon? I honestly expected more of a fight. But now i get to deal with more Guardians?! Hail Hitler!" shouted the Panzer as he charged towards the Guardians, he shot blasts of energy out of his hands that were aimed at Jason but he avoided it, Rocket growled and took charge blasting the Panzer who had just placed an energy barrier just in time to absorb the blasts.

Arsenal let loose an arrow that just bounced off of the armor, while the fighting was going on Lylla withdrew a small device and measured the Panzer's shield density. 'A moderate blast should do it' Lylla thought.

"Get behind me!" Lylla shouted and the Guardians headed her words. She erected a force-field and threw a Halfworlder pulse grenade. It hit and shorted out the suit's shielding.

Roy took careful aim and let loose an arrow that penetrated the Nazi symbol on the armor and Starfire finished him off by blasting the arrow, causing it to explode. The Panzer went flying through the Outpost wall but he wasn't done for yet. He just got up and advanced again

"Aim for the back! That's the weakspot, if this Panzer really is that tough up front then his back should be vulnerable".

"Alright then!" Replied a voice that Rocket and Lylla recognized. The Panzer jerked forward after the Guardians heard a slashing hum, like laser cutting through metal. Then a loud 'pow' noise followed pushing the Panzer forward into the wall, knocking him out.

The Guardians looked at their saviors, one had an obnoxious leather Jacket and mask while the other had a yellow stripe on his nose and wielded a type of green energy blade. The one with the Jacket was obviously Quill, but the other man was unknown to everyone but Rocket and Lylla. The Man wore a white shoulder armored type robe, long black gloves and long winter boots and had unruly brownish black hair.

"Vos?!" Rocket and Lylla exclaimed

"Quill!" Exclaimed Roy, Jason and Rose. "I'm back!" Quill exclaimed childishly. A group of 'Ghosts' tried to advance on Vos but he simply moved his hand towards the right and the soldiers were all thrown in that specific direction.

"Heard you guys needed help" Quill smiled

"Yeah...Ranger's been kidnapped by Dark and Savage. And I think that Panzer over there knows where" Rocket said as he pointed to unconscious Nazi


	8. Chapter 8

Vos went over to the unconscious man and placed his palm on the armor's gauntlet. Using his gift of psychometry, he was able to see the attack on Ranger's palace. He saw Sale and Ranger being caught off guard and Sale being wounded, badly, the Panzer then boards a shuttle with a wounded and unconscious Ranger and flies off to earth. He sees a mansion on a forestry hill of sorts, and he encounters a face- Vandal savage's to be exact.

He stops and says "There's no question...Savage and this Panzer were behind the attack and kidnapping" Vos says. "Damn him" Rocket growls and Jason says "Don't worry...we'll get him back"

At the back of them, the door creaks open and out comes Drax the destroyer, holding about a dozen soldiers in his arms. "I see you all have received my message" Drax says as he looks at the Jedi "Who is this?" He asks.

"Quinlin Vos...it's a pleasure". "Likewise" Drax replies as he drops the soldiers in his arms, then Guardians then board the Milano and retreat back to America

* * *

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location in Frankfurt, Germany.

"Wakey wakey" Said a voice that familiar. Deadshot opens his eyes due to the voice and also because of the light that was shining on his face, he the figure that was familiar. The figure was wearing a green and white shirt with a long purple jacket, his face was white and his hair was spiky and green but the most obvious feature was the red, demonic smile that extended outwards from his lips.

"So it's true, you are still alive...Joker. How'd you survive?"

"Oh that! i did of course get stabbed and i did fall of the building, but that was all merely the opening act! The punchline's coming soon! Hehehehehehehehehehahahahahahhahahahahaha!" he laughed. "But i suppose if you want an answer as to how i miraculously survived...try teleportation in mid-air by a very...demonic friend"

"Trigon huh..." muttered the Winter soldier

"Hehehahahahahahahaha! Bingo!" laughed the Joker. "What are you really up to?" Quizzed Floyd

"Ok...i'll tell, it so evil!"

"What?!"

"Oops can't tell...SPOILERS! HAHAHAHAHhohohohhahahahahahahahaaaa!". "Oh Harley...could you come here for a moment?" asked the Joker

"Ah...Pudin, we got company!"

"Oh who is it?!" Moaned the clown. He stared at the direction of the voice and saw an orange and black mask, he stepped into the light to reveal himself. "Slade!" Floyd smirked. "Oh I've been waiting for this..." smirked the Joker

"I'm not alone" He snapped as another figure came by next to him, this figure was as tall as Deathstroke and was more grim looking. "Who the fuck are you?! HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed the Joker

"Name's Frank castle...but to scum like you. I'm known as _ **THE PUNISHER!**_ "

* * *

Elsewhere in America...

The Guardians regrouped at Jason's old Red Hood base in Gotham at police plaza, there they got rest, food and supplies as well as medication for Drax. "So this is where you hung out when you were on the hunt for Joker eh buddy?" Arsenal asked

"Yup...this place used to be an old bomb shelter that, as you can see, was big enough to fit the entire population of Gotham in here" Jason explained. "SO what're we gonna do about Panzer over there?" Rocket asked as he glared at the unconscious Nazi, strapped into the chair.

"Vos right?" Jason asked

"How may i be of assistance?" he asked

"Can you 'read' him again...see if there's anything you can make out, any symbol, flag or anything that's out of the picture" Jason asked and Vos nodded, he approached the Nazi and placed a hand on his armored hand as he closed his eyes and started to 'read' the armor.

 _Panzer's memory..._

 _The Red armored Nazi disembarked his transport with an unconscious Ranger raccoon, he could feel him grunting and groaning in pain. The moment the shuttle door opened he approached a castle that looked like a hotel from the outside, on the top he noticed a flag- it was light blue on the top and bottom and was white in the middle and it had a golden type emblem in the middle. He went into the castle/hotel and found Nazi and Hydra banners on its' walls, he then proceeded into the lower regions of the hotel and entered a scientific lab/prison of sorts._

 _"Put that animal in here Panzer" Ordered a voice, the Panzer looked at the person who spoke and found a golden armored figure with red gauntlets and cape. He wore a blue belt and looked buff, the symbol on his chest was red in color and was an eagle with it's wings outstretched. "Hail Baron Blitzkrieg" said Panzer as he performed the Nazi salute in respect for the leader of the Fourth Reich._

 _"By order of Vandal Savage...that animal goes in that cell" said the Baron as he pointed to a white room with all sorts of restraints on the wall. "But...err, sir? How will our prisoner eat and drink? Herr Savage clearly intended to use him for later, and know him that could take months if not years" Pointed out the Panzer in concern as this little animal took him alot of time and effort to capture._

 _"Don't worry...those chains are retractable, he'll stay like that for most of the time except for eating and sleeping." Said another voice from the shadows, who then emerged into the light._

 _"MR Savage" Greeted the two Nazis as Savage gripped Ranger's tired and unconscious body with his hands and restrained him on the wall. "What do you plan to do with him?"_

 _"My Halfworlder client provided me with an updated version of the enslaving symbiote I gave him for his little, 'anti-Rocket raccoon' project. Once it's activated the symbiote will 'burst' out of his skin and his very cells, engulfing him either partially or whole. His mind will be under my control in partial, but when the symbiote takes full control...he becomes a mindless, soulless, blood-thirsty beast._

 _End of memory read..._

"Anything?" Red Hood asked. "There was a flag alright...separated into three horizontal sections, the first and last are light blue while the middle is of a white color with a gold center"

"That's the Argentinian flag!" Roy exclaimed. "So they've gone south eh..." Quill muttered. "Well what're we waiting for?!" Rocket shouted and Lylla nodded in agreement. Red Hood knew that this would require all Guardians, so he called Rose and asked her to join them and to leave Grant and Lian with Alfred and she agreed.

She came and the Guardians along with Jedi Master Vos and Jedi Master Tiplee boarded the Milano and sped off to South America to save their fellow Guardian.


	9. Chapter 9

The Milano sped across the South American plains and Vos described the place that Ranger was being held in. Jason already knew where that was...in fact, a few years ago- Batman, himself, Nightwing, Bat-girl, Robin and Wonder woman along with her amazons besieged the area and took down the Joker and Lex's Injustice league.

The Milano cloaked itself and landed near to the place where Ranger was being held hostage and the made their way out. "Ok...here's the plan, we split into two groups. Vos will go with group one and Tiplee with go with group two. Group one will be Quill, Drax, Roy, Rocket and Groot. Group two will be Ravanger, Starfire and Lylla along Gamora. Group one goes left, two will go right" Jason explained

"What about you dear?" Rose asked and Jason chuckled "I'll go up". With that said he put his helmet on and loaded his pistols and sniper rifle along with countless other weapons. With that said the two groups and Todd went on their designated path.

* * *

With Group 1)

Vos and the others reached the eastern entrance, which was lightly guarded. Vos casually walked up to them, they rose their weapons but Vos just waved his hand across their faces and said "You don't want to shoot me...you want to let me in, leave your weapons on the ground and fall asleep". Roy pinched the bridge of his nose "This is never gonna work"

But to his surprise the guards repeated and carried out what Vos said. Vos grabbed one of the keys and unlocked the door for the eastern entrance and got in with the others coming in close behind. The team saw Nazi and Hydra banners on the walls and the Hydra banners brought back unpleasant memories from the War on Earth. AS they were moving further inwards, Vos raised his hands to signal them to stop as he sensed something was out of context.

Then a man in a white suit came out of the shadows, chuckling and clapping "Oh you're good! I remember you...from the meeting right? You posed as a United Nations agent?"

"That's correct...Damian Dark, that is you am I right?" Vos said calmly. "Correct...and the way you manipulated those guards outside, you must be like that green alien lady my associate killed. Unfortunate really" Dark said as the light went on to reveal _**Hydra troops?!**_ Along side Damian's 'Ghosts'?!

"Remember these guys Guardians...no? Well they remember you, and they want revenge" Dark smirked "HAIL HYDRA! ATTACK!" Dark commanded as he vanished into shadow.

The Hydra troops advanced along with the Ghost troopers. The Guardians got ready for them, Vos ran towards the masses of troops and using the force, enhanced his hand to hand combat skills...without his lightsaber. Quill floated in the air with his jest and engaged the airborne Hydra troopers, Roy retreated to a vantage pointed and took a sniping position to engage the enemy snipers.

Whilst Rocket and Groot took on the infantry units alongside Vos. Rocket mounted Groot's shoulder and released a barrage of laser, to maximize efficiency, Vos used the force to manipulate the lasers to find their intended mark. Vos then engaged in hand to hand with the Hydra soldiers, using his hand to hand skills in addition tp the force.

A soldier violently swung a knife at Vos, he just effortlessly avoided it, grabbed the soldier's hand and used the force to push the knife out of the soldier's hand. He levitated the soldier with the force and pushed him toward a squad of 'Ghosts', they collided and were knocked out due to the sheer force of the impact.

* * *

Meanwhile with Quill, the Ariel troops were proving to be a challenge for the Guardian. They've become more skilled than last time, Quill turned around and froze the first three with an ice blast. He spotted a red dot on his chest and spotted a sniper, but that sniper was quickly taken down by Roy who's arrow shocked him out cold.

Quill used smoke to disguise his moves from the rest of the enemy ariel troopers, then using a massive wind blast he too out the entire Ariel unit with a single blast. He then spotted a huge door open from the west, and out came Hydra shock trooper bots. "VOS! INCOMING!" Quill shouted.

Vos looked in every direction and found the Hydra shock troopers, he smirked and extended his hand. He focused on the leading bot's screws, nuts and bolts which held it together, he then tensed his hand muscles and the lead robot bust into tiny bits and pieces. It was basically disassembled, he then used the robot parts and threw them at the other's.

With the sheer speed of the parts ripping apart all the other robots, they were scrap in just under a minute. And Vos didn't even ignite his Lightsaber once. With the enemy forces defeated the group advanced further inside the castle to search for Ranger and any sign of Dark and Savage...

* * *

Elsewhere with Group 2)

The female unit had already gotten past the guards and proceeded inwards, they then reach a room with a throne on it. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't empty as the throne housed a man in golden armor- a man known as Baron Blitzkrieg.

"Well well well...ROSE WILSON! It's been too long!" He exclaimed as he lept to his feet. Rose growled and withdrew her swords, Tiplee got the hint that he wasn't a friendly and activated her blue Lightsaber.

"Rose who is he?"

"His name is Baron blitzkrieg!" She hissed.

"I supposed that i killed all three of them?"

"Red Hood is still alive and so is my dad!"Rose growled

"And what of him? The skinny one? I take it he didn't make it?" Blitzkrieg chuckled

"YOU BASTARD!" Rose shouted as she jumped into mid-air to engage him "YOU KILLED JERICHO! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" she yelled as she brought her swords down on his armored hand.

Shock exploded across the faces of Lylla and Gamora 'Rose you poor girl!' Lylla thought as she withdrew her staff and Gamora her sword and Starfire summoned energy around her hands as troops entered, Hydra troopers.

"HYDRA?!" Lylla exclaimed in shock as she deflected three shot back to the soldiers who fired them, "Looks like they were laying possum" Starfire said as she blasted an entire squad away with a single blast.

Tiplee was using her saber to cut and sever the guns and knives and then using the force to push the soldiers away, occasionally killing one or two. She somersaulted through the air and brought her saber down on a mechanical soldier which destroyed it. She connected it with a hard right turn of her shoulder and her blue blade cut the barrel of a Hydra blaster, she then used the force to push the soldier to the wall. But she still didn't stop, she connected that attack with a 360 degrees mid-air spin that sliced through several Hydra troopers at once.

Finally after she landed and extended both hand, in connection to her last attack, and unleashed a repulsive wave that pushed all remaining soldier towards a wall. She spun her saber and deflected the shots of the few remaining soldiers back to them, the blasts hit them and the died on the spot. Tiplee continued to spin her saber in her hand and she sheathed it while it was spinning and quickly clipped the hilt to her belt.

"That style of fighting..what is it?" Lylla asked

"It's called Makashi...the second form of Lightsaber combat" Gamora explained as she herself was trained in that art by the Jedi order's Battlemaster **_Cin Drallig._** The three females attention was then diverted to Rose and Blitzkrieg.

The tree woman advanced towards the leader of the fourth Reich's leader. Tiplee unsheathed her saber and tried to bring it down on Blitzkrieg, but he caught her off guard with a heat vision blast that sent her flying across the room and onto the clod floor. Her lightsaber clattering on the far side of the room sheathing itself whilst in mid air.

"TIPLEE!" Gamora shouted, she advanced with rage and used form 5, Ataru. She delivered aggressive strikes against the Nazi, he dodged the blades of all three females- Gamora, Lylla and Rose. Then using his physic powers he stunned the fierce green padawan trainer, Gamora, she gripped her head and fell to her knees. Blitzkrieg kicked her off the stairs and down to the floor near to Tiplee.

Taking a moment to savor his victory became his undoing, using her augmented strength Lylla picked up Gamora's blade jumped on Rose's shoulder and plunged it in the Baron's chest. Rose decided to finish it and brought her two katanas down on Blitzkrieg, killing him. The two females sat down a while to rest and to tend to Tiplee and Gamora.

* * *

Elsewhere with Jason Todd...

Jason managed to get through unseen, hearing the sound of battle raging in parts of the castle. He snuck around in the shadows and found what seemed to be a scientist in a white coat, he followed him and found an elevator. He quickly got in before he could see him and activated his suit's cloak, courtesy of PALMER tech. He felt the lift go down...way down. It finally stopped at a level U-12 (Underground level 12), the scientist got out and Red Hood followed him to a high tech bio-lab of sorts. He followed him to what seemed to be the holding cells, he stopped when he saw that the scientist stopped at a cell that said _**'RANGER RACCOON'**_

He snuck up behind him and saw at his friends miserable state, there was a type of transparent muzzle around him with a type of blue liquid coming from a tube on the wall that read ' liquified food substances' , they were force feeding him. He could tell Ranger was swallowing as his throat was moving alot.

Red Hood grabbed a clip-board from behind the scientist and knocked him out cold. This attracted Ranger's attention, Jason uncloaked and grabbed the access key and unlocked the cell

"JASON!" Ranger shouted in relief, though it was muffled. Jason safely turned off the supply of blue liquid and took the muzzle and restraints off his friend "Can you walk?" Jason asked

"I...I don't think so. That stuff they gave me for food was refreshing enough i admit but it weakened me alot" Ranger admitted. "I'll carry you!" Jason said as he carried his furry friend and slung him over his shoulder. "They...they were going to inject me with something. That scientist was supposed to do it, I overheard Savage say that it would take me over."

"You don't have to worry about that now...you're safe" Jason reassured. "You can rest up at my place for the day ok?" he continued. Ranger nodded and Jason contacted Rocket "Yo Rocket! I got Ranger"

"RANGER?! How is he?!"

"Weak but fine"

"Vos is on his way...we're pinned down by Hydra snipers!"

"HYDRA?!"

"Long story...anyways, like i said...Vos is on his way. He's tracking you"

"Alright I'll try to get out of the lab if i can"

But just as Jason is about to exit, he sees Vandal Savage in a suit of gleaming Silver armor approach them. "Red Hood...always in my way!" Savage growled as he extended his hand and Jason felt himself fly across the room. He held Ranger in his arms and placed him in a safe place and gave him his machine gun just in case of anything.

Red Hood withdrew his two pistols and took cover behind a turned over troll full of medical stuff that was now on the floor. Savage noticed and just swiped his hand left and Jason's cover was gone it flew to the left side of the room, Red Hood fired three shots and ran across the room. Savage just held his hand out and the bullets just stopped in mid-air and dropped to the floor. as Jason took cover behind on of the many pillars

Red Hood's eyes narrowed in frustration, was Savage toying with him? What is that armor he's wearing for? Is it causing him to have these Jedi like powers? No, the force can't stop bullets in mid-air, not that he knew anyways, so it had to be some from of magnetism.

Red Hood then took out his mini-sniper and took aim from where he was, he pulled the trigger and the bullet came spiraling through mid-air. The sensors in savage's suit buzzed, he set up a kind of field that repelled the bullet.

"DAMN IT!" Red Hood shouted in frustration as he lept out of his cover and decided to fight Savage in hand to had combat. But Savage saw this coming and un-clipped a metal object from his belt and pushed a button on what appears to be a hilt. A green blade errupted from it and Savage swung it at Jason, the blade sliced through the pistols' barrel and Jason's suit.

Savage turned and the blade sliced Red Hood's mask clean in half, without taking his head off. Savage then released a huge and powerful repulsive wave that sent Jason flying and crashing through objects in the room until he landed next to Ranger, bruised, bloodied and bashed up.

"N...no!" Ranger groaned and he held on the Red Hood's rifle as though his life depended on it, and it did. Savage approached the duo and sheathed the green blade. He withdrew a knife and held Red Hood by the throat, Ranger shot his leg and Savage stumbled before throwing Red Hood across the room.

He turned his attention to Ranger and his anger was seething, he withdrew a throwing knife and prepared to end Ranger's life. Ranger screwed his eyes shut and prepared for the end.

But then, Savage was thrown back into a pillar by an unknown force. He saw a man with unruly brownish black hair and a yellow horizontal nose stripe. The man wore a black armor pad that covered both of his shoulders, he wore a beige type robe with a brown inside.

"I know you!" Savage scrowled

"I know you do Savage...but let me remind you. My name is Jedi Master Quinlin Vos, and by the order and law of the galactic republic you are under arrest for the murder of the Jedi master Tiplar! Come quietly"

Savage laughed and withdrew the silver object from his belt again, Vos's eyes widened "That's!"

"Tiplar's lightsaber...it fell of her corpse when i killed her. It fell in the water and i recovered it" Savage chuckled as he ignited the weapon, revealing a luminous green blade.

Vos kept his eye trained on the saber when Tiplee, Lylla, and Rose came through. "My sister's lightsaber!" Tiplee exclaimed as she withdrew her own blue blade but Vos had other plans. "NO! I will handle this...go get Red Hood and Ranger, I'll handle him" Vos ordered as his left hand fell down towards his belt and his wrapped around his lightsaber.

The females retrieved the two Guardians and retreated, at this point Savage couldn't care less- he just wanted to kill Vos. In an impulse, Vos ignited his own Green lightsaber when he unclipped it from his belt and brought it down on Savage. He saw the attack and used Tiplar's saber to block the attack and the two were locked in duel of willpower.


	10. Chapter 10

**_JEDI MASTER QUINLIN VOS VS FORCE HUNTER SUIT VANDLE SAVAGE_**

* * *

Vos and Savage were engaged in a battle of willpower as two green blades were locked against each other. Savage broke away and unleashed a repulsive blast towards Vos, the blast caught Vos off guard as he sped across the room.

Vos used the force and cushioned his landing "Like my new suit Jedi? It mimicks your so called 'force'power by manipulating magnetic elements in the atmosphere. "I see, so this is going to be an even match then?" Vos smirked as she used the force to enhance his speed, he sped towards Savage and ran on the wall. He then launched himself off the wall and twirled in the air with his saber humming, he hen swung vertically hard as he landed.

Much to Savage's horror, Vos's blade managed to scratch the armor, leaving a black streak on the side. He staggered backwards and Vos extended both hands outwards and used the force to push Savage back, but Savage anticipated this and countered it with his own repulsive wave- pushing them both back.

Vos plunged his saber down on the ground, anchoring himself. Savage also did the same, he charged towards the Jedi master with Tiplar's lightsaber and swung it at his face but Vos flipped back and blocked it with his own blade.

Even if Savage didn't show it, he was no match for Vos's speed, agility and training in the lightsaber arts. But Savage had his own share of sword fights, he thrusted forward with the blade and Vos blocked it with a flick of his wrist. Vos's saber didn't even stop spinning, he kept pressing on the offensive trying to strike right, left, upwards with flips and even downwards with low attacks.

Vos and Savage clashed again with a duel of willpower, Vos actually managed to push Savage back a little but Savage pushed Vos back yet again with a repulsive blast. Vos knew it was time to end this and he threw his lightsaber upwards, intentionally missing Savage, it went upwards vanished.

Savage crackled, hence letting his guard down, he stepped closer to Vos who now hand his eyes closed. Savage raised Tiplar's lightsaber and tried to bring it down on Vos's head. While he was getting ready to do that, Vos reached out with the force and using it, he grabbed his lightsaber and maneuvered it through the air.

The blade then pierced Savage's back and he fell to his knees, dropping Tiplar's lightsaber in the process. Vos used the force and called Tiplar's saber to him, it ignited and Vos brought Savage down with a vertical slash across the chest.

* * *

'That should keep you down a while...' Vos smirked and clipped Tiplar's lightsaber in his belt and called his own saber into his hand, sheathing it and clipping it to his belt in the process- leaving Savage for dead. He proudly walked out of the lab and out of the castle, he found the other Guardians present outside of the castle waiting for him.

He walked up to Tiplee and unclipped Tiplar's lightsaber from his belt and presented it to her "I believe this is yours" Vos smiled. Tiplar accepted it with a smiled as she clipped it to her belt "Thank you Vos".

Vos swept his unruly hair aside and nodded as he and the Guardians went aboard the Milano with Ranger, they took off into the skys and headed back to America.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile in Frankfurt, Germany.

Slade and Punisher stood face to face with the Joker himself, around the two former soldiers plenty of Joker-goons surrounded them. Punisher tightened his grip around his gun and Deathstroke unsheathed his sword, they stood back to back and Slade whispered "You go for the goons, I'll take the clown"

"Copy that" Punisher responded as he lunged at the nearest goon and gave him a hard right hook, knocking him out in a moment. Slade gripped his sword with two hands and swung it the the Joker, it went through him alright...just not in the way Slade though it would, in conclusion? The Joker was never here as it was only a hologram. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Slade! I'm not that stupid...but now that you are here, how's about you stay a while and go out with a laugh!"

The Joker vanished and the room lit up with green lights with timers counting down 'laughing gas' Slade thought as he unsheathed his knife and cut Floyd and Bucky loose.

"CASTLE! We gotta go!" Slade shouted, "Right behind ya!" Frank replied as he knocked out another goon. The four men exited the building as it exploded with green gas from behind.

"Can't believe he got away!" Slade growled as slammed his fist to the ground and yelled. "DAMN YOU HARLEY! BECAUSE OF YOU NONE OF US ARE SAFE! YOU BITCH! HAVE YOU THE SLIGHTEST CLUE OF WHAT YOU'VE CAUSED?!"

"It's over Slade...they got away." Castle said as he tapped his back. "I've got to get back to California! Got to warn her! I've got to warn ROSE!" Slade said as he struggled to get on his feet, "Easy there D-stroke, you took a beating". Punisher said as he glared to the setting sun which was now green due to the Joker gas.

* * *

Meanwhile in Star city...

Ranger's eyes started to flutter open as he began to see a white ceiling with a chandelier. He managed to sit up and rub the top of his head as it hurt, he groaned and said "Where...am I?"

"You're at my dad's house" said a voice from the left. It sounded female and young to be honest, he glanced to his left and saw a child of no more than 4 years of age. To top it off the child was a girl, she looked familiar to be honest but Ranger couldn't place his finger on as to who it was.

The girl touched Ranger's shoulder and giggled "You're fuzzy". Ranger smiled and asked "What's your name?"

"My name's Lian, Lian Harper. My Dad's Roy Harper" she explained. So that's why this child looks so familiar! She looked like Roy to be honest and she had Starfire's fiery red and orange hair.

"Nice to meet you Lian...my name's Ranger"

"Oh that I know...dad told me" Lian said

"Where is he?"

"Downstairs" Lian said "Do you want me to call daddy?" Lian asked

"That would be nice if you did" Ranger responded and Lian nodded as she smiled and went downstairs to fetch Arsenal. 'Nice kid' Ranger thought as he began to stare at the ceiling.

A few seconds later Roy appeared and asked "How're you holding up?"

"I've been through worse" Ranger chuckled as he propped himself up on the bed, "She's a nice girl" Ranger said as he looked at Lian playing with her toys in the other room.

"Yeah...she's got Star's charm" Roy replied with his arms folded.

"So what now? I mean, Dark must be still out there and I doubt that Vos's battle with him was enough to kill him." Ranger deduced. "Well you get some rest and we'll see what happens next".

"Sounds like a plan" Ranger said. He saw Rocket come through the door with Lylla and Roy took that as his cue to leave, "Man...Sale's gonna kill you" Rocket smirked

"Not if Dark does that himself" Ranger joked. "Though I'll admit, it was nice to see Vos and the gang together again" He continued, "It sure was" Lylla commented as she walked up to him and fed him his meds.


End file.
